It's not over
by CrystalBlueWolf
Summary: Kagome's caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together? Who has he chosen?Sorry bad at summaries


I don't own Inuyasha or the song in this story...cries

**It's not over**

He'd done it again; she couldn't believe how stupid she was. Why did she trust him so much? Why did she give him her heart so easily? When all he ever did was break it. She didn't even notice that she had stopped running; see looked around she really didn't know where she was.

'_Why does this always happen? What did I do to deserve this torment?_' was all she could think as she collapsed in tears.

**My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do  
**

He run off to see the dead clay-pot again, and as usual she had followed him. She really didn't know why she bothered because she knew when he was going and that she was setting herself up for heartbreak but she did it anyway.

'_Stupid…. stupid…. STUPID!_' she really didn't know why she bothered staying around here anymore, the jewel was complete Naraku had been defeated long ago; she guessed it was because she knew deep down she really did love Inuyasha.

**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over**

She finally just curled up against a tree and fell into a fitted sleep, and dreamed of all the things she would never have with her beloved hanyou. She dreamt of the first time she saw him pinned to that tree, hair swaying in the wind, his face looking so peaceful. She dreamed of the first time he said he would protect her as they were standing on his fathers' remains. She dreamt of the times they had spent by the fire where she had glanced at him watching the light dance on his face making him look even more god like than before. And then she imagined what there pups might look like.

**I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die**

However this respite didn't last long, as she was then immersed in a life without Inuyasha, she imagined those hated words that she didn't want to hear

"I'm going to hell with Kikyo"

she saw him turn from her and walk away, and she was left in the darkness once more looking upon all the stupid little fights that they had, when she would shout

"SIT!"

and then either run off or ride on Kilala to the well and go home. This caused her to cry silently in her sleep, tears springing from under her closed eyes and make there way down her face, sinking into the ground around her.

**But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back**

When she woke up it was already dark around her, and she knew that Miroku, Sango and Shippou were probably really worried by now, she didn't even think about Inuyasha because he was probably still with the clay-pot and too wrapped up in his dead lover to even bother to think about her anyway. She curled up into a ball and wept at the thought that the only person she had ever loved didn't return the feelings, sure there were guys who liked her like Hojo and Kouga but she would never return the same feelings they did she was smitten with Inuyasha and that was that, she knew in her heart she would never love anyone else for as long as she lived.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever**

As she got up and started to walk towards where she thought the camp was all she could think of was the snowy haired hanyou and how she was going to act as if nothing was wrong. The last thing she wanted was to have to explain why she felt so down, her time would come when she wouldn't be able to hold the feelings anymore and she knew it would probably be soon but for now she was going to hide it for as long as she could. As she walked towards the camp she could hear the voices of her friends calling out to her, worry obviously etched into their voices. At least she had people who she could rely on, someone to help her when she felt so vulnerable.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever**

She would have to be strong for now, she knew she could do it, she was Kagome Higurashi, shrine maiden, fighter (all be it not a very good one yet) but she could hold her own. She'd faced down more demons than any of the friends from her time, seen more gore than most horror films and not gone completely mad, that had to count for something…. right?

**It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over**

As she entered the camp she was tackled by the small fox demon, and she laughed slightly as she comforted the little boy. She could see that both Sango and Miroku were worried about her but she just flashed them a I'll-tell-you-when-I'm-ready smile and that seemed to be ok. The only person who hadn't looked at her yet was Inuyasha. He was staring off into the fire with his ears flat against his head, he had obviously smelt her tears or her sent from seeing him with Kikyo and he knew what was coming. Or that's what he thought, what he didn't expect was for Kagome to come up to him and hug him from behind before saying goodnight and going to bed, shortly followed by the rest of the gang. He just sat there wide-eyed wondering why he wasn't a 6-foot crater in the floor after what he had done to her. He knew that she had seen him and Kikyo, and even though nothing had ACTUALLY happened between the two she had run off before she heard the conversation.

**-Flashback-**

Inuyasha walked into the clearing looking for Kikyo, he knew she was hear because her soul collectors were floating around luring him here, but he'd come on his own because he had something he needed to talk to her about. When she finally came out of the bushes he walked slowly towards her and hugged her, he didn't know why he did it but some small part of him still loved her but just not the way everyone seemed to think he did. He was about to start talking to her when he smelt the sent of salt and the rustling in the bushes and knew he'd been caught.

'_God damn it!'_

well its too late now, may as well be as quick as I can so not to make this any worse than it's going to be. He looked up at Kikyo with as much seriousness as he could get, and she knew straight away what he was going to tell her.

"Kikyo I've come here to say that I'm not going to hell with you anymore. I know I promised but we've defeated Naraku so your soul has been put at rest, but my heart belongs to someone else now"

"I know" was all he got as a reply.

"Wha…. how can you know when I haven't even told you!?!" he couldn't believe this was happening, it took all his courage to come here and she already knew!

"I've known for a while that you have loved another, but you just didn't want to admit it, and by coming here you may of just destroyed the only chance you had with…." She didn't even get to finish her sentence as the Hanyou in question quickly ran back towards the camp.

'P_lease let her be there, oh god please don't let her of seen me_' he knew it was stupid to think this because he knew deep down she had and that made him want to rip something apart. As he grew close to the camp he knew she wasn't there, and he would have to wait for her to arrive again, and so he spent the time sitting by the fire his eyes never leaving it, ears flat against his head thinking over what Kikyo had said to him. Oh boy was he ever screwed.

**-Present-**

He was brought out of his memories by the sound of soft crying and he knew straight away whom it was. He gently walked over to Kagome and he instantly felt terrible he could see how she looked, red streaked lined her face from crying and her eyes were red and puffy but to him she was still the most beautiful women he had seen. He never knew he could feel this strongly towards someone before but here he was. He was shocked when he heard why she was crying.

"Inu….Inuyasha….do go….please don't leave….please….i….i….i love you!" just then she sat up tears rolling down her face as she curled up tighter in a ball and wept. He really didn't know what to do, he was happy from what he'd heard but scared at the same time. Should he comfort her and let her know she heard him or leave her and let her fall asleep again. After a few minute of listening to her crying to herself he decided the first one was best, so he silently crept over and put his hand on her shoulder, and rocked her a little as not to frighten her. Even though she was crying he felt her instantly stiffen at his touch and he was about to take his hand away when she turned round. Those beautiful eyes he had grown to love were full of so much emotion that he felt her could almost drown in them. But the thing that stood out the most was hurt, pain and betrayal.

He just wanted to grab her and make all the pain go away but he knew he couldn't he had caused her to be like this and he was damn well going to make it better.

"Inu….Inuyasha?" she said, her voice wavered and broke as she tried to talk through her tears. "Wha….what do you want?"

Now was his moment to do something, anything to make it all better, going a little bit red, and his ears flattened even lower (if that's even possible into his hair) he spoke very quietly "I….I heard you crying in your sleep, and….and you were talking….about….me" by the time he'd realised what he'd said it was too late, he was tensed ready for the SIT to come but it never did, instead he heard another fresh bout of tears from the angel in front of him. '_oh god I've made her cry again!_'

"I'm sorry" he vaguely heard her say though it was quite muffled,

"Why the hell are you sorry Wench! You've done nothing wrong" '_oh way to go Inuyasha use the name you know she hates whilst she's like this you really are an idiot'_ he could see her physically stiffen at his name for her but she just let it pass.

"I'm sorry that you heard me….I'm sorry that I love you….and I'm sorry that I'm nothing but a useless shard…."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!" he really didn't know why he was shouting at her, because he had most likely woken the rest of the group up, but they were so used to their fights now they probably were already listening anyway.

"What…." But she never got to finish because she was cut off by a pair of lips being pushed upon her own, her eyes widened in shock and she registered what was happening, and quickly pushed him away from her looking hurt.

"What are you doing? You love Kikyo why are you kissing me I'm only her replacement" it was her time to be surprised this time as he looked hurt at being rejected. But he could understand why, when had he ever given her a reason to believe that he loved her, never that's when, so it was only reasonable that she pushed him away from her. What surprised her even more was when he looked up and she saw TEARS in his eyes! He….he was crying!

"Inuyasha" she said as she leant forward to catch the tears. "What….what's wrong?"

He didn't know what to do, here she was broken because of him and she was the one comforting him when she was still hurting herself. He shrank back from her as looked wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights, he didn't know what to do. He loved her knew it, he'd known it for a long time but the words just wouldn't come out the way he wanted, they always came out badly or aggressively. "I….I…." he just couldn't bring himself to talk, the lump in his throat was getting bigger making it harder to breathe. He couldn't hold it anymore he grabbed her and held her close him to, burying his head in her hair he whispered as he rocked her "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry"

To say Kagome was shocked was an understatement not only was Inuyasha crying but he was apologising, she guessed it was because he knew she had seen him with Kikyo again. So she said the only thing she could think of that would make him feel better.

"Inuyasha its ok, I know you went to see Kikyo and I forgive you, I know you'll always love her, she was your first after all….shh….its ok" she was trying so hard not to break down again at the thought of her only love being in the arms of someone else. She felt him sigh against her as he moved her face to look at her, she wanted to look away, anywhere but those pools of gold that she loved so much but he wouldn't let her, he'd decided he'd had enough he was going to tell her once and for all that he loved her and no one else.

"Kagome, for the last time I DON'T love Kikyo in the way anymore! I went to her…." He paused thinking about how to phrase this right, "I went to tell her that I wasn't going to hell with her anymore because I wanted to stay alive….for you….I love you not her, why can't you see that!" the next thing he knew he was being tackled to the ground by a very happy girl, who was crying so hard he thought he was going to drown at any minute. He thought he'd done something wrong until she sat up and smiled the most brilliant smile he had ever seen, it lit her whole face up like a ray of sunshine coming out of the darkness.

"I love you too Inuyasha, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that" she said and she pounced once more and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two were brought out of there little hugging session by claps and yells of "It's about time!" coming from the demon slayer and the monk, both smiling at the two and laughing, Shippou was bouncing up and down in happiness that he now had a mom and a dad and Kilala was mewing in delight at the whole seen, glad they all could finally get some peace.


End file.
